Drinks
Drinks are consumed across the galaxies for numerous reasons: for sustenance, out of personal preference, or simply as a means to facilitate social interaction. Agave liquors Steve Cortez drinks mescal late into the nights if he chooses to loosen up, although he relates to James Vega that he'd rather have some tequila. Akantha A popular brand of asari liquor renowned for its warm, smoky flavor and sweet aftertaste, that cuts down hangovers. Used to have black-and-white ads, which Dr. Lexi T'Perro claims are wonderful. It can be bought on the Nexus for 9 credits. Asari hard liquor A shot of this unidentified asari drink can be bought on Eternity for 5 credits. More refined than krogan swill, three shots can affect Commander Shepard. Asari honey mead A glass of this sweet and mellow drink can be bought on Eternity for 10 credits. Five shots can affect Shepard. Batarian ale The Dark Star Lounge's bartender can serve genuine and uncut batarian ale if Shepard continuously requests more drinks. It is colored green, and as far as the bartender can recall only Shepard has managed to stay on their feet after chugging one. Batarian Shard Wine Shepard mentions this drink when meeting with Kaidan Alenko at Apollo's Cafe. It is believed to be more commonly available in Citadel space than Canadian lager is. Bathtub hooch Nakmor Drack and Pelessaria B'Sayle attempt to distill some on the Tempest but Dr. Lexi T'Perro, fearing that they screw up the measurements and become blind, suggests Akantha. Beer Human drink. It has since been spread along with humanity's expansion to the stars, with alien variants made available at establishments like Fortune's Den on Omega. At best, alien beer would be flat and bitter, but at worst a human might spend the night vomiting. Brandies Relay Brandy A popular drink on the Nexus with a logo of a mass relay. Serrice Ice Brandy Expensive drink favored by Dr. Chakwas. A bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy costs 1,000 credits and can be bought at Ratch's Wares on Tuchanka, Dark Star Lounge on the Citadel, Eternity on Illium, or Afterlife Club on Omega. It has a bluish color. Turian brandy A drink presumably for turians. Quarians apparently can consume the stuff: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy imbibes triple-filtered turian brandy through an "emergency induction port" (a straw) if she lives long enough to hear about the incidents on Sanctuary. Cocktails Drinks prepared with multiple components and generally sold at bars. Silver Coast Casino hosts two bars, and its bartenders offer information on what they have available. Samantha Traynor has an extensive knowledge of party cocktails owing to time spent bartending in college. She exhibits her expertise during Shepard's Citadel party if the party goes for a relaxed atmosphere. Bina A volus drink. It has an alcoholic ammonia mixture and may be borderline toxic to humans. Burukh A krogan drink. It is set on fire first, then put out, then drank while still hot. Dextro Heat Sink Garrus Vakarian orders one during Shepard's party. Dirty Squirrel It can be served in The Vortex on the Nexus by Dutch Smith. Frozen Pyjak Made from the bartender's spill pad plus ice. Its ingredients are kept guarded because it is usually reserved for the more rowdy customers. Traynor makes servings for Grunt and Kaidan Alenko to quaff. Fruit juice, vodka, cognac, white wine, and Blue Thessia mix Traynor offers to make a cocktail with these ingredients for EDI. Full Biotic Kick It is made from bourbon, Tuchanka dry, twist of orange, and ginger beer to fill. Traynor accurately lists the drink's ingredients when Kaidan questions her. Lucky Leprechaun It can be served in The Vortex on the Nexus by Dutch Smith which he proclaims to be the drink of the hour, but he has forgotten where the ingredients are from. The Pathfinder blacks out after drinking it. Memory Stealer Kasumi Goto orders one during Shepard's party. Perfection It contains strawberry liqueur. Miranda Lawson orders one, but Traynor's mixture lacks the strawberry liqueur because they don't have it. Quad Kicker It contains spiced rum, bourbon, ginger ale, and no curry powder. Traynor accurately lists the drink's ingredients when Shepard questions her. Rojo Loco James Vega orders one during Shepard's party. Rotten Scoundrel It can be served in The Vortex by Dutch Smith. Shadowbrokertini This drink can be served with or without lime. The Shadow Broker herself orders one without lime. Tall Moose It can be served in The Vortex by Dutch Smith. Judging from the Pathfinder's expression, it is not pleasant. Tasty Tankard It contains Irish cream, coconut rum, iced chocolate, and butterscotch schnapps. Traynor accurately lists the drink's ingredients when Grunt questions her. Thessian Temple A mild asari drink. Weeping Heart A martini with mild drell-skin venom. Vodka, whiskey, bourbon, and any energy drink mix Jack orders a cocktail with these ingredients during Shepard's party. Drossix Blue A dextro-based drink. If a human would drink it, their stomach would literally explode. Vetra Nyx likes it. Elasa A pale green drink brewed on Thessia, nicknamed "Sorrow's Companion". It is described as initially sharp and cold, though not unpleasant. By contrast, the aftertaste is described as strong and lingering with a bitter flavor and an undertone of tangy sweetness. Anderson has this drink in Chora's Den whilst going through his divorce in 2165. Horosk A hard turian drink, also consumable by quarians. Garrus Vakarian mentions this drink when questioning a security guard at the Silver Coast Casino. The guard's response indicates that horosk is strong enough to send some drinkers into a coma. Levo species like drell and batarians can endure horosk, although it isn't known if this is due to the hard-drinking lives of Anax Therion and Borbala Ferank or some other unrelated factor. It apparently goes down "like plasma fire" according to drell tastes. "Horse Choker" If pressured into putting some time in target practice, Jeff "Joker" Moreau concocts a beverage composed of what he claims is three parts horse choker and one part antiseptic mouthwash and challenges Steve Cortez to beat him in a drinking contest with that before going to the shooting range. Cortez claims it tastes like "the north end of a southbound goat", and promptly gives up after two shots. Illium Elite Brand Illium's elite brand, Gold Label Erasa. Anderson purchases one bottle. "Liquefied turian" Matriarch Aethyta mentions a krogan who drank "liquefied turian" on a dare some six centuries back. Presumably composed of reverse-chirality materials as its name suggests, Aethyta reports that it had adverse effects on everyone who took it. Mindfish The mindfish is the hanar equivalent to alcohol. It is not a drink per se; rather, its hallucinogenic skin oil is its main ingredient. If eaten by humans, its effects are more potent and releases more slowly: an entire weekend is apparently required to shake it off. "Mystery drink!" Rumored to come from the deepest reaches of the Attican Traverse, distilled on a shadowy nameless planet by specifically-adapted vorcha. One glass costs 25 credits on Eternity, and instantly affects even people like Shepard. Noverian Rum Aria T'Loak mentions that she can't even get Noverian Rum in the poor excuse of a nightclub she is holed up in, when asked by Shepard about her current state of affairs. Pink Marble CN A popular drink on the Nexus. Ryncol Ryncol is an extremely potent krogan liquor. Sovak Juice Sovak juice is an apparently alcoholic krogan drink. It is known to be consumed by males whenever babies are born and belching contests are held with it. Whatever comes out that happens to sound like a name becomes the infant's name. Sports drinks Paragade A competitor of Tupari in the sports drink market. According to the Tupari advertising spiel, "only losers" drink Paragade. Tupari Sports drink with an aggressive marketing strategy. Adverts for this drink can be heard from a vending machine near a Shipping Warehouse in the Zakera Ward. Tupari is made from 10% real tupo berry juice and has no natural sweeteners. Recently it is made available in a variant containing dextro-amino acids. It induces a euphoric effect for ten minutes after drinking, and it costs 1 credit a bottle. According to the ads, it sells 12 trillion bottles a day. Its taste has been loved by salarians. Nine out of ten drinkers recommend Tupari to their friends (with dangerous consequences for the one who doesn't). It allegedly can also bring ancestors back from the grave, and one man got hit by a shuttle after three days without it. Commander Shepard is also marketed as a drinker of Tupari. Tavum A pleasant intoxicant stirred into hot water or fruit juice, pronounced "tahv-um." Whiskeys Kenneth Donnelly has a problem with the Illusive Man's apparent preference for American bourbon. He mentions the Islay scotch's fine peat aroma as a counterpoint to that. Everlast Whiskey Lexi drinks from a bottle aged 80 years in The Vortex. Pathfinder Ryder refers to it as wine, despite the bottle's name. Jim Beam Black A bourbon whiskey, its label proclaims it was "Distilled to Perfection in Kentucky". The Illusive Man has a glass at hand when he learns Paul Grayson's whereabouts from Kai Leng. Mount Milgrom Two bottles of Mount Milgrom triple-distilled 45 year-old scotch whiskey appear on an intercepted log of Zaeed Massani's transactions. TM88 Peruvian Whiskey A human export, conditionally available as a gift item worth 1000 credits undiscounted from the Sirta Supplies kiosk at Huerta Memorial Hospital. Kaidan Alenko can be given a bottle of the whiskey during his convalescence in the hospital, a gesture he appreciates. Shepard's party at their personal apartment features, among other things, numerous bottles of TM88 on various tables and counters. Wines Champagne A sparkling white wine. Of human invention, the "fizzy gold drink" popular at celebrations such as the Citadel's New Year's parties is not unknown among other species in the Milky Way. It is also available outside humanity's native galaxy; in Andromeda, Liam Kosta swipes a few bottles from The Vortex to properly toast Meridian. Modis Valley Brand A white wine. Anderson purchases two bottles. Vodkas Red Janey Brand A Special Stock vodka. Anderson purchases two bottles. Trivia *Samantha Traynor's party cocktails may have been inspired by entries from this Save Game article. Drink names, drink recipients and drink ingredients mentioned by Traynor are almost verbatim matches for the ones put forth in the article. *Tupari Sports Drink's claim of bringing ancestors back from the grave may be a reference a popular urban legend of Pepsi's 'Come alive with the Pepsi Generation' slogan being translated into Chinese as 'Pepsi brings your ancestors back from the grave'. ru:Алкоголь Category:Ascension Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Revelation Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda